


【相二】情人

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	1. 第一章

当飞机降落在香港国际机场时，坐在二宫和也身旁的二宫由希早已兴奋得扭来扭去。

“Yuki，你这样会很失礼的。”二宫温柔地教育着她，“一会下了飞机再兴奋也不迟。”

“好的，爸爸。”由希停止手舞足蹈，乖乖地看着窗外的风景，“爸爸，有缆车！”

“嗯，来之前你不是已经在网上看了很多攻略吗？”

“是的，我想去好多地方，我想吃好多东西。”

二宫顺着由希的目光，望向窗外。这次的公干，他破例地带上由希，一是这次要在香港逗留两周，他不放心将她一个人留在三藩市，二是她非常想来香港看一看。

二宫知道这是因为他们在三藩市生活久了，三年的时间，足够让由希对粤语、华人以及中国文化产生了浓厚的兴趣，所以他打了个申请，上司也通人情，允许他带上女儿来香港公干。

二宫和由希约定好了，工作的时候，她必须很乖地留在爸爸安排的房间里，不然他的工作完成不了，就没办法在夜晚时逛香港了。

踏上香港的第一天，是周一。

香港的生活节奏很快，二宫带着由希来到客户这里，虽然引起了不少奇异目光，但由于由希可爱又乖巧，直至二宫和客户讨论完企划案，她除了上厕所之外，就只是拿着一本绘本静静地坐在位置上看着，因此也没有人对二宫带着女儿来公干这种行为横加意见。

晚上的时候，二宫带由希去了旺角。

旺角的美食多，而且晚上的时候，旺角街头总有不少人在表演，他们不是艺人，随心所欲，潇洒自在。

由希是二宫在美国领养的女儿，从小就在美国长大，在家外面常用的是英语，所以英语说得地道，家里就二宫和她说日语，日语也溜。后来她又随着二宫工作关系调到三藩市，林林总总的语言听了不少，总会不定时嘣出各种语言。

二宫已经离开日本八年了，之前三年在美国东部生活，亚裔比较少，后来移居西部，遇见的以华人居多，所以香港以及粤语文化，对二宫来说，并不会陌生。

二宫带由希吃了一些香港地道的美食，又在旺角看了一下那些街头表演，随意地四处逛着。

一阵美妙的电子吉它声吸引了二宫的耳朵。二宫拉了拉由希的衣袖，示意她跟他过去。

声音来源于一间CD店，二宫带着由希，站在店里，看着电视上播着一个他不认识的女歌手在唱歌。

他静静地听着。

SOLO电吉他的是一个长卷发的中年男人，二宫读大学时和要好的朋友组成了乐队，他是吉他手，木吉他，电吉他都擅长，他一眼便看出这人的吉他技巧高超。

二宫辨得出那是粤语，歌者有一把清亮动人的声音，尽管他听不懂，也看不明白那歌词所代表的意思，却被那歌一句一句地牵动了情绪，款款情意，温柔道来，似有无奈，却又仍深爱记挂。

歌曲中间和尾段是电吉他的SOLO，极富技巧性，悠扬而扣人心弦。

“请问，”二宫的英文比很多日本人流利，在曾经是英国殖民地的香港，对话基本没问题，“这歌叫什么名字？”

“这个。”

店长拿出一只DVD，指了指上面的一首歌。二宫拿起来看了看，再问了一下价钱，就买下了。

直至工作结束回到三藩市，二宫才在收拾行李时，将那只DVD拿了出来。

【Walking To The Future Live 2014,Janice。】

趁着由希正在倒时差躺床上睡了，二宫将DVD放入电脑光驱，在这难得的休假里，欣赏起演唱会来。

二宫一边听歌一边查着这歌手的一些资料，最后将那首打动他的歌用翻译软件翻译了一下。

尽管翻译后仍有些意味不明，二宫却总觉得心里某根弦像是被撩拨了一样，有一下没一下地响着，无法忽视，无从安宁。

【是缘是情是童真，还是意外，有泪有罪有付出，还有忍耐，是人是墙是寒冬，藏在眼内，有日有夜有幻想，无法等待。】

藏在眼内……

二宫看到这歌词的那一刻，突然想起了相叶雅纪。

相叶的眼睛是最漂亮的，黑亮得像宝石，又如同夜空中的星星。

还有什么能比被这个人看在眼内更幸福？

若是当年他能忍耐等待，结果会怎样？

他和相叶之间的爱情，是否会有更好的结局？

【多少春秋风雨改，多少崎岖不变爱，】

他想起离婚时，Mike和他说过的话。

Mike说，Nino心里根本就没有我，那个叫相叶的男人夺走了你所有的感情，他霸占着你，哪怕他不在你身边，你都不会再爱上任何人。我们结婚五年了，你却一直封闭着自己的感情，既然我不是那个能燃起你感情的人，我们还是分开更好。

他记得自己泪流满面，却说不出否定的话。

他以为自己掩饰得很好，却没想到在这个深爱他的男人面前，根本不起作用。

他离开了一个和他相爱的男人，又伤害了另一个深深爱着他的人。

尽管在离开之后，二宫再也无法在任何人面前提及相叶，但他心里清楚，相叶是那个掌控着他全部感情的人。

喜怒哀乐，他全部的情感都在相叶的掌心里。

“相叶雅纪，你过得好不好？”

二宫的眼流出了泪，他想起大学初见时，相叶站在台下，对着台上表演的他卖力鼓掌。

相叶说，虽然我听不懂你唱的英文歌，但音乐无国界，我喜欢听你唱歌。

相叶一句话便让他心动，相叶是他人生的克星。

二宫按下了单曲循环键，抽出一根烟，站到阳台，缓缓地吐出了烟圈。

不记得抽第几根烟，不记得Janice这首《情人》播了第几次，二宫只记得自己在烟熄了之后，忍不住拿出早已收好的电吉他，跟着屏幕上那个叫邓建明的吉他手，一遍一遍地弹了起来。

【多少唏嘘的你在人海。】

二宫突然有一种立刻辞职买机票回日本的冲动，他想找寻那个被他遗弃在人海之中的相叶。

他想找回那个对他至关重要的情人——相叶雅纪。


	2. 第二章

二宫想，这是他人生第二次如此有行动力了。

第一次是离开相叶，第二次是回日本寻找相叶。

回日本发展，对二宫的事业来说不是难事，但首要处理的反而是由希的事。

由希是他在美国和Mike结婚后才收养的孩子，他在孤儿院看到由希的时候，她刚好一岁，日裔，除了出生日期之外，连名字都没有，身体健康，也不知道她的父母是出于什么心态来将她遗弃。

二宫几乎是一眼就看中了由希，那双眼睛晶莹透亮，让他想起第一次被相叶凝视的心情，再看由希的生日，竟然是平安夜。

完全和那个人一样！

二宫想这大概算是他和由希之间的缘分吧。他替她起名叫由希，英文写作：Ninomiya Yuki。

和相叶的名字一样，是ki结尾。

他不想让Mike知道这件事，他不想承认他一直放不下相叶，却主动逃离相叶，来到美国后，接受了另一个爱着自己的人，但又记挂着旧情人。

他觉得这样的自己很糟糕，明明是自己不愿等待，离开日本来到美国之后，想着用新欢来忘记旧爱，结果到头来，五年的婚姻生活终于还是崩塌了。

无论掩饰得多好，无论多努力经营，Mike始终不是相叶，不是那个他最爱的人，第二最爱和第一最爱，本质上的差别也许只是一点点，但这一点点，足以致命。

更可怕的是当Mike提出离婚的时候，二宫当时的脑海里竟没有一点挽留的念头，他只有对他的愧疚，那种无边的愧意，让他忍不住立刻点头。

放生对方，放生自己。

两人很快就处理好了婚姻的一切事务，由希的抚养权交给二宫。两人也没有什么房产，现金分割都是很容易解决的事，连律师都说很少见到能这么平静分手的。

在这个男同、女同都能缔结合法婚姻关系的年代，离婚又怎会是难事呢？

在律师事务所门口，Mike问他，能不能给他一个最后的拥抱。

他点头，朝Mike张开了双臂。

【谢谢你给了我这美好的五年，Kazu。】

Mike的话，让他的泪腺突然崩了。

他才是要感激的人呢。

当他在美国举目无亲，感情世界满目疮痍的时候，Mike的出现，不得不说是拯救了他。

Mike让他明白了很多，最深刻的一点是，如果你放不下你的旧爱，就别去牺牲你的新欢。

和Mike离婚后，二宫离开了美国东部，来到西部三藩市发展。由希很懂事，没有过多询问他为什么会和Mike爸爸分开的事，Mike也会常在网络上和由希交流。

这次下定决心回日本，二宫先要取得由希的同意。她是在美国长大的孩子，尽管日语说得不错，但个性完全是西化的，二宫担心她回日本的学校并不能好好接受当地的教育。

再者就是相叶。

八年前，他切断一切的联系，只身一人来到美国。今时今日，他就算回日本，拿什么来面对相叶？

搞不好相叶在他离开之后，根本不会和那女人离婚，现在一家子，正和和美美地过着日子。

那你就很难堪了，二宫和也！

但，还是想回日本，还是想看看他。哪怕他已经属于别人，总觉得要再看一眼这个最爱的人，才有将他放下的勇气，才能不被他困住，在感情的路上真正前进。

装作不经意地和由希提起日本，二宫小心翼翼地试探着她，却被早熟的女儿抛来一记白眼。

“爹地是不是想回日本？我们去旅游吗？”

“呃……不是旅游，是定居。”

由希放下碗筷，用纸巾擦了擦嘴。

“可是爹地，我不喜欢跪着吃饭，会罗圈腿的。”

二宫噗地笑了出来，他的女儿一本正经地说出这样的话，实在让他很难忍得住。

“回日本也不是常常要跪着吃饭的。爹地会租一个公寓，我们照美国的规矩生活。只是由希要在日本上学，学着日本的文化和知识，他们的教育方式可能和美国不一样，对学生的要求，说话的技巧，嗯，等等这些。”

“如果爹地很想回去，由希就跟着爹地回去。”

“但是，”二宫没想过由希对他会这么包容迁就，反倒显得比他更成熟，“回日本之后，和Mike爹地见面的时间会变少，毕竟隔了一个太平洋呢，得放假才能见到面。”

“可是在日本，有Nino爹地很重要的人在啊，所以Nino爹地一直很想回去，对不对？”

“哈？谁说的？”

“Mike爹地啊。”由希坐到二宫身边，“Mike爹地和我说了很多，他说让我支持你所有的决定，无论要做什么，要去哪里，跟在你身边陪着你就好了。”

二宫觉得自己的心被毫无由来地狠狠打了一拳。

有些人，你未必最爱他，他却最懂你。

二宫发现眼睛有点湿润，让他不习惯地眨了眨眼，在女儿面前掉眼泪，可是件丢脸的事呢。

“由希想听故事吗？”

“是什么样的故事？”

“是……”二宫吸了吸鼻子，让自己平静下来，“是男生N和男生A的恋爱故事。”

【男生N很喜欢弹吉他，学了很多年，心里也一直有一个组乐队的梦想。终于在大学的时候，N找了几个志同道合的朋友组成了一个乐队。乐队公演的那天，N认识了前来看表演的男生A。】

【A长得很出挑，N站在台上，不经意就瞄到了他。N后来才明白自己那天那么卖力，除了希望能被大家认可之外，也希望得到A的青睐。】

【N和A从那天起认识，慢慢深交、相恋。他们就像一对普通的恋人那样，尽管偶尔会争吵，又会重归于好，甜甜蜜蜜地过日子。】

【但这一切，在某一天，突然被打破了。】

二宫仰起头，他以为这样可以抑制住眼泪，最终止住泪的是由希递过来的纸巾。

【A突然和N说，他要说一件会让N很生气的事。N以为是这个天然的笨蛋又洗掉了他的游戏存档，所以笑着说你讲吧，我听着呢。然而让A真正说出来，N才发现，事情原来已经到了一个很可怕的地步，到了无力改变的地步。】

【A的家里是日本有名的中华连锁餐厅，到A这一代，已是第四代了。家大业也大，觑觎继承权的旁支时时刻刻都在准备着。A的父亲作为长子自然不愿大权旁落，但A的性向让他父亲十分头疼。终于在一次家族例行体检里，医生在A的父亲授意下提取了A的精液，与一位他看中的一位门当户对的女性所提取的卵细胞，进行试管婴儿实验。】

【当A看到那位女性的时候，她已身怀四五个月的身孕了。A父亲要求A和N立刻分手，只要A愿意结婚，掌权人手里的股份就会转让给他们这一支，那么他们就是餐厅最大的控股人了。】

“Nino爹地，那位女性为什么会有宝宝？”

“由希知道宝宝是怎么来的吗？一颗精子和一颗卵子相遇，结合成受精卵，在女性的子宫里发育成长，最后成为胎儿，到了十个月，就可以生出来，成为这个地球上的一个新生命。”

“那A是变成了坏人吗？A不要N了吗？”

“A没有，A从来都不会是坏人。那个宝宝，是用试管合成，再注射到女性身体里发育成胎儿。那是和一般夫妻生育宝宝的过程不一样的，A和那个女性没有亲密接触，A也不爱那个女性。”

“那，N生气了吗？”

“嗯，很生气。”二宫的声音很轻，“他气自己是一个男人，所以没办法完成A父亲生儿育女继续家业的愿望。”

【A很苦恼，他看着那个隆起的腹部，里面孕育着一个流着他血液的生命，这让天性善良的他无法狠下心来。同时，他也无法拒绝他的父亲。他不停和他父亲交涉，最后的结果是他暂时和那女性结婚，待股份全部到手后，他就离婚，得到真正的自由，这个孩子由他父母来抚养，作为新一代继承人来培养。】

【A和N说了这个结果，N却觉得无法接受。N不敢去等，他害怕结婚后的A会真正爱上别人，会留恋一家三口的温暖幸福，到时候不愿离婚。所以N逃走了。】

“所以N离开日本来到了美国？”

“嗯。”

“所以N叫作Ninomiya Kazunari，A叫作Aiba Masaki？”

二宫有点吃惊地看着由希，“你……你怎么知道他的名字？”

“Nino爹地，你还爱着A吗？”

由希聪慧的眼睛转呀转的，灵动得让人无法在她面前撒谎。

“爱！”二宫闭着眼，坚定地点了点头，耳垂偷偷地发红。

“那我们一起回日本吧。”


	3. 第三章

回到日本，也没有想像中的难。海归派的二宫，找工作不难，由希的成绩虽然和日本有差距，但仍能按年纪进入相对应的年纪进行学习。由希的语言天份和她的西化个性也让她轻易地融入了学校。

就在这一切都安安稳稳地进行时，二宫发现了一个问题——他竟然找不到相叶了。

他们当年就不是同校生，彼此间重叠的朋友不多，在他离国后，在他刻意抛弃原有的生活圈后，这部分的朋友更是消失得无影无踪。

相叶家虽然有名气，但一贯低调，好不容易翻遍了网页新闻，才找到当年相叶结婚的消息。

二宫知道自己从头到尾都接受不了相叶和别人结婚这件事，哪怕是假结婚，他都不行。特别是那个女人挺着微隆的腹部挽着相叶的手，他的占有欲就像燎原的火，一下子将他的理智烧得一干二净。

每一幅画面都让二宫难受。他灌了几口茶，想冷静下来。

都不是毛头小伙子了，却这么容易动怒。

二宫拍拍脸颊，继续搜索着相叶的新闻。然而相叶却像人间蒸发一样，既没有他喜得贵子的新闻，也没有他成为新一代掌权人的新闻。

以相叶家的社会地位，不至于这么无声无息的。

回日本两个月了，二宫和相叶，仍是失联中。

二宫忍不住想这也许是上天给他的惩罚，因为当年他无法全心全意相信相叶，他没有耐心等待就主动离开，可能让相叶伤心至极，所以今时今日，哪怕他回来了，相叶也不在原地了。

他后悔极了。为什么不能多信任相叶一点呢？相叶可是从来都不会欺骗他的呀。

“自找的，二宫和也！”

在公司的吸烟区里，二宫吐出一个烟圈，将还剩半支的烟弄熄扔掉。

今天还得提前下班到由希的学校去一趟。学校的教导主任竟然打来说由希和别人打架，简直不可思议！他乖巧的女儿从不惹事生非，这么正直善良的孩子，怎么可能会和别人打架？一定是哪里搞错了！

二宫赶到学校的时候，在见到由希和主任时，竟然还见到一个他心心念念八年的人——相叶雅纪！

相叶显然也对他的出现非常无措，那漂亮的杏眼睁得大大的，嘴巴又变成了菱形状。

直至教导主任开口，才将这两个人神游太空的思绪给拉了回来。

二宫和相叶这才注意到房里除了他们之外，还有教导主任、由希、两个小男孩，以及另一个长得非常大块头的家长。

二宫冷静了下来，想起今天来学校的原因。

“渡边主任你好，我是二宫由希的爸爸。请问一下，由希今天在学校发生什么事了？”

由希漂亮的脸蛋上有污迹，二宫忍住心疼，还是先开口询问正事。

至于相叶，既然都碰上了，他相信他们之间总不会再断掉了吧。

“二宫先生，这位是田中同学，”渡边主任指着其中一个胖胖的小男孩，继续说道，“二宫同学和他在走廊上打架。作为在美国长大的孩子，我不知道是不是没有学过什么叫忍让，身为女孩子，出手打架，还骑在男同学身上，边打边用英文骂人，这对吗？”

二宫本来的担忧之情，被主任的几句话，硬生生变成了喜悦。

由希一直都不曾做过让他操心的事，现在这么看来，倒应该不是什么太大的事情。

“那由希为什么要动手打人呢？”二宫在由希面前弯下腰。

他喜欢和女儿面对面的交流，由希脸上也没有什么伤痕，只是脏了，看来是对方被她狠狠收拾了。他尽量压抑着内心的笑意，他想对方应该没有办法在由希手上得到什么好处，毕竟由希在美国的时候，时常练习跆拳道。

“Nino爹地，那个田中，”由希指了指，“他骂相叶同学，骂得很难听！说他有两个爸爸，却没有妈妈，肯定是个怪物，只有怪物才会没妈妈。由希也没有妈妈，但由希不是怪物。”

二宫看到由希的眼睛因激动而发红，他知道由希从小就在特殊家庭长大，虽然知道自己是被领养的，但是也会非常介意别人的目光，孩子总是十分纤细敏感的。

在场的大人听到由希这么说，也不由得将目光放到了田中同学身上。

“宏树，”相叶蹲了下来，“是这样吗？”

两个男孩中的另一个看着清秀腼腆的，点了点头。

“是的，相叶叔叔。田中用言语侮辱我，我不想理他，他还拦着我，不让我走，在走廊里大声说爸爸他们的坏话。二宫同学看不过眼，就和他打了起来。主任，请你不要罚二宫同学。”

宏树走到渡边主任面前，深深地鞠了一躬。

田中父亲脸上一阵红一阵白，表情尴尬得不得了，最后拉着儿子向由希和宏树道了歉，就提前走了。渡边主任见状，还是教育了几句，便让他们离开了。

二宫和相叶一人牵着一个孩子，在夕阳西下的时候，一起离开了学校。

二宫心里一直记着宏树喊相叶“叔叔”，相叶明明是独子，这个孩子是哪来的？是当年的宝宝吗？

“Nino。”一直走在二宫身后的相叶，终于忍不住开了口。

二宫停了下来，回头望着相叶。

在相叶开口前，二宫的心忐忑不安得要死，一直在脑里想着要怎么开口，才是旧情人重逢后最适当的第一句话。

八年没见，相对他的童颜如初，相叶明显是成熟了非常多，敛去了大学时的青涩与幼稚，眼前的这个人变得立派而稳定，不变的是那眼睛，仍然是那么纯粹，没有谎言，没有杂质。

“Nino结婚了吗？”

相叶在紧张，二宫甚至看得出他几乎是咬着唇才将这个问题问出口的。

“结了。”

二宫觉得自己没有撒谎，他只是没有将信息交代完整罢了。他看到相叶的神情一下子暗了下去，没精打彩的样子可怜兮兮的。

“恭……恭喜……”

相叶的难过毫不掩饰地在空气里发散开来，连宏树都抬起头看着他。

“离了。”

“哈？”相叶的双眼又突然有了神采，“离了？”

“是的，离了三年。”二宫走到相叶面前，摊开自己的左手，“相叶氏呢？你的太太好吗？”

二宫感觉自己已经豁了出去，他和相叶的未来，就看相叶的答案了。


	4. 第四章

相叶上前一步，和二宫的距离更近了。他一手扣住二宫的手，当着两个孩子的面，将二宫拉入了怀里，紧紧拥着。

“没有太太，我什么都没有，我只有你，我一直都只有二宫和也。”

相叶贴着二宫的耳朵，声音颤抖着，身体也紧张地抖着。

从二宫踏入学校教室的那时起，相叶的心就一直悬吊在半空，不曾放下来过。

八年了！

从当年不声不响地消失，斩断所有的联系到再次遇见，足足八年！

如果不是在学校，不是有着这么多旁人，相叶早就上前将那人抱住了。

他牵着宏树走在二宫身后，每走一步，心里对二宫那难以描述的心情就加重一分。他有太多话想对二宫说了，多到不知从何说起。

他望着二宫牵着那个可爱又漂亮的小女孩，想着这个女孩叫二宫“爹地”，心里就像被针扎一样，密密麻麻地痛着，他疼得忍不住了，才终于开口喊出了那人的名字。

二宫还是和以前一样调皮，总是爱戏弄他。一句“结了”、一句“离了”，让他的心如同坐过山车一样，忽上忽下，惊险又刺激。

他不想再瞻前顾后了，他只想抱住这个让他思念了八年的人。他要亲口告诉他，他对他有多重要。

抱住了，相叶却发现自己在抖震，想说的话乱七八糟，最后只得紧紧贴着二宫敏感的耳垂，用最直白的字词说出八年来的心情。

二宫没想到能从相叶的口中听到最理想的答案。

他说没有太太，他说他只有他，一直都只有二宫和也！

二宫从未想过自己的泪腺可以发达至此，相叶的一句话就让他泪如泉涌。他将自己埋在相叶的胸前，咬紧唇，不让自己的啜泣声逸出来。他一只手被相叶十指紧扣住，另一只手紧紧攀住相叶的背，他和他的身体相贴，互换着睽违八年的体温。

“相叶氏，”二宫顾不得自己满脸泪痕，踮起脚凑近相叶的耳朵，“我回来了！”

他轻轻咬了咬相叶的耳垂。这是他们之间的小情趣，每次被相叶顶弄得神智尽失的时候，他就喜欢这样火上浇油地煽动相叶的欲火。

相叶松了手，稍稍拉开他们的距离。

“不要哭。”相叶用手抹着二宫脸上斑驳的泪痕，终究还是压不下那份浓烈到要了他命的思念之情，捧起那张让他想念了两千九百二十多天的脸，狠狠地吻了下去。

二宫早已忘记身边还有由希和宏树，双手紧紧地绞着相叶的衣服，任由他忘情地吻着自己，自己也积极地回应着这个始终割舍不下的人。

由希大概猜到些什么，但她还没来得及说什么，眼睛就被捂上了。

搞什么鬼！我还没捂你呢！

由希一手扯下宏树的手，另一只手捂上宏树的眼睛。

待到动情万分的两个人分开，才突然想起还有两个半大不小的孩子站在自己身旁，两人都不约而同地红了脸。

“Nino爹地，我饿了。”由希拉了拉二宫的衣袖，打断了两个人的缠绵。

二宫更是尴尬不已。

“要不来我店里吃饭吧？”

“你的店？”

“嗯，离这不远。”

二宫两父女跟着相叶两人，来到相叶的料理店里。因为相叶要到学校去，所以店也提前关了门。宏树也乖巧地帮忙，进去后，二宫注意到这店的名字，AN料理店。

二宫笑了，这种乱来的名字，也只有相叶才能想得出来。

店里已经没人，相叶走进厨房，准备弄点吃的。

“Nino，你的……你的女儿要吃什么？”

对于二宫的女儿，相叶有点不知该如何相处，言谈间有点尴尬。

“我叫二宫由希！”由希走到相叶面前,抬着头打量着相叶,“你也长得挺好看嘛。Nino爹地，你眼光不错哦。”

“咳！”二宫的耳垂以肉眼可见的速度快速变红。“不要胡说八道！”

由希做了个鬼脸，吐了吐舌头。

“那就做汉堡肉吧。”相叶看着斗嘴的两父女，笑了起来。

真好，那个人又再一次如此生动地出现在自己的面前，哪怕在消失的八年里，他结了婚，有了孩子，只要他回来，什么都不重要了。

“我的Nino爹地可是最喜欢吃汉堡肉呢。呐，相叶先生，”由希托着腮，眼睛专注地看着走入开放式厨房的相叶，“你是不是叫Aiba Masaki？”

相叶手上的动作一顿，抬头望向二宫，满目疑惑。

二宫尴尬地移开视线，他总是觉得相叶那眼神热得灼伤人，他不敢在这样的场合下撞上去。

对于二宫的逃避，相叶也不介意，只朝着由希点点头，“是的，你认识我？”

“久闻大名。”

“那你和宏树先到二楼做作业，可以吃的时候再下来吧。”

待两个小孩子上二楼去之后，二宫找了一个离相叶最近的位置坐了下来。

“我刚才听到相叶同学叫你叔叔？相叶氏你不是独生子吗？”

二宫不是不信相叶，只是这个凭空出来的孩子，在他看来，身份成谜，让他不安。

“我真的是独生子啦。宏树是三年前收养的孩子。不过因为我是单身，无法办理收养手续，所以拜托两个好朋友帮我收养了宏树。他只是刚好也姓相叶而已。”

相叶没有停下煎汉堡的动作，连头也没抬，解释的语气却是少见的认真。

“你，你不是……”二宫不知道该怎么追问下去，他想说明明网上已经有你结婚的图了，“我看到了，你和……你们在教堂前……”

二宫从来没想过当这些话要从自己口里说出来的时候是这么艰难的，他只要一想起穿着西装英俊帅气的相叶挽着别的女人在十字架前宣誓，他就难过得不得了。他低着头，不敢去看相叶，明明自己也结过婚，也曾属于过其他人，却偏偏接受不了相叶哪怕只是演戏一般站在别人身旁。

他爱相叶爱得过了火，感情理智尽是一片混乱。

“那只是假结婚，和我们当初说好的是一样的。”汉堡已经煎好，相叶将它们放在一旁那些漂亮的盘子上，洗了洗手，脱下围裙，走到了二宫的面前。

“那孩子夭折了，一出生就不行。这大概是天意吧。”

相叶低着头，额发挡住了大半张脸，二宫看不到他那双漂亮的眼睛，却看到一行又一行的泪滑了下来，跌落地上。

“我答应爸妈的事，我必须做到。孩子没了，我更不会留在那里。我带着你送我的衣服和自己以前打工赚的钱离开了相叶家。我想去找你，但哪里都找不到你，没有人知道你去了哪里……”

相叶的声音哽咽沙哑，随着眼泪越来越多，他已经说不出话来。

“相叶氏，对不起！”二宫仰头吻了吻相叶，汉堡手小心翼翼地替他抹着眼泪，“是我太任性了。”

“不会再走了吗？”

“不会了。”

“会一直留在我身边吗？”

“会！”

在相叶低头吻住二宫的时候，二宫喜悦的眼泪落入两人的唇间，随着深吻而变得灼热。


	5. 第五章

吃完饭后，二宫带着由希回家，待由希做完作业洗完澡睡下，已近十点。

二宫洗完澡一个人坐在客厅里。

他想起今晚和相叶才一重逢便不管不顾地接吻的事。相叶是这么地爱他，他早就知道，当年会逃开，到底还是自己的问题吧？害怕相叶会离开的不安一直翻滚沸腾，最终爆炸开来，让他不管一切地逃避。他自以为安全的做法，却将两个人都狠狠地伤害了。

相叶从未属于过别人，他却有五年的时间和别人缱绻浪漫，躺于别人身下承受欢爱。事实上，每次结束之后，他都忍不住想起相叶，那种背德感让他异常痛苦。

他打开手机看着相叶的电话，手指忍不住抚上自己的唇，心里那个想见相叶的念头越来越强烈。

打给他！告诉他你想见他！

浑身都燥动不安，想被相叶抱着，想被相叶亲吻，想和相叶做那些会让人变得乱七八糟的事。

按下拨通键之后，二宫发现自己的手在抖。

“Nino？”电话响了一声便被相叶接了。

光是叫名字，二宫便知相叶此刻是开心的，他低头抿嘴笑笑，心里甜得像被蜜泡着一样。

“相叶氏。”

“嗯？”

“相叶氏。”

“嗯？我在。”

“想见你。”二宫深深吸了口气，“我想现在就见到你。”

电话那头突然安静了，沉默的电波里只有相叶的呼吸声。

“见到了就跑不掉了哦。”

相叶的声音低得性感，二宫几乎想立刻通过电波好好抱住他。

“再也不会跑了，我只想天天见到你。”

二宫听到电话那头的相叶叹了口气，随后相叶问他由希睡了没，宏树已经睡着了。二宫发出爽朗的笑声，相叶的心思还是一如既往地单纯好猜。

二宫想了想，将离家不远的那间love hotel的地址发给了相叶，然后再发了一封只有“我等你”这几个字的邮件给相叶，然后换了一身衣服出门了。

二宫比相叶更早到了那里，将房号发给相叶之后，二宫静静地坐在粉色的大圆床上，望着大门方向，等待着敲门声响起。

好慢！

光是想到一会可以和相叶单独相处，二宫就觉得全身的血液像是被加热一样，慢慢地升温，他只希望在那些血液沸腾灼伤他之前能见到相叶。

莫名其妙的燥热让二宫忍不住掀着衣摆扇起风来，低头看着下身宽松的休闲裤，他突然想起以前和相叶做爱的画面。

想起相叶的手是怎样慢慢抚上自己的性器，怎样撸动而让它变得越来越大。

糟糕！

二宫看着撑起了小帐篷的裤子，都不知道该怎么办，如果现在自己解决，相叶来到就尴尬了。但是硬起来不得解放，真的很难受。

幸好这时敲门声响了起来。

二宫连忙将衣服往下拉，却怎么都挡不住那越来越明显的形状，他别扭地走到门前。

“谁？”

情动模样的自己只能给相叶看到。

“小和，是我，开门。”门外是相叶心急的声音。

二宫松了口气，扭开门锁，将门外的相叶拉了进来，顺势关上门，扑进了他怀里。相叶被撞得整个人压在了门上，发出了“怦”的声响。

相叶顾不得后背传来的疼痛，条件反射一般将二宫搂住，刚想开口，唇已经被堵住。

尽管分开了八年，然而怀里这个人的味道，相叶从不曾忘怀。他没想过二宫会如此迫切如此主动。他印象中的二宫总是扭扭捏捏，不到最情动的时候，都不会主动释放出最媚惑的一面。

他任由二宫贴向自己，打开牙关，趁着对方小舌滑进来的时候，再吮住不放。他一只手扣住二宫的后脑，不让他躲开，另一只手沿二宫的后背缓慢地轻抚着。

他清楚地感觉到二宫半硬的下体正压在他的大腿上，他忍不住笑了。

“笑什么！”相叶微微抖动的唇让二宫不满地结束了那个不专心的吻，银丝还暧昧不清地连着二人的唇，“讨厌！”

相叶用手指轻轻摩挲着二宫柔嫩的唇瓣，笑意加深。

“等不及了？小和好心急呢。”他凑过去蹭着二宫有点发红的鼻尖，“硬了呢。”

被说中心事的二宫脸红得发烫，气不过被调戏的他伸手用指尖撩了撩相叶同样半硬的下身，“哼，你不也一样！”

“我刚才看着你吃饭的样子都几乎要硬起来。”

相叶咬了咬二宫的唇，一把将他抱起来放到床上。二宫也了解他的性子，紧紧地攀住他，沁出的汗将二人的衣服粘住，相当不舒服。

相叶撑着身子看着二宫，眼神温柔得叫二宫融化。

“雅纪，我和别人结过婚。”二宫觉得在下一步要发生之前，还是先把该讲的好好讲出来。他非常不想在再一次拥有相叶之后，又要承受失去之苦。

“我知道，你说你已经离了。”

“由希不是我生的，是收养的孤儿。而且，我的伴侣是一个男人。”

相叶露出吃惊的表情，他以为像由希那么漂亮的孩子，一定是遗传了二宫的基因。而二宫那句曾和男人结过婚的话，实在是很伤人，哪怕这是事实，也是一个极伤人的事实。

他安静地看着躺在身下的人，想起二宫所有的音容笑貌都曾完完全全属于过别人，他突然难过了起来。

如果当初他能察觉到二宫的不安，也许就能做些什么让二宫不离开了。他们就不会有八年的空白期，他的和也就不会被别人占有过了。

相叶的沉默吓坏了二宫。

“你介意？”二宫伸手抚上相叶微微皱起的眉，“对不起，雅纪，但我不想隐瞒你。”

“那为什么离婚？”

没有办法生气！哪怕只要一想到二宫和别人在一起的画面会让自己发疯，相叶仍觉得他无法生二宫的气，今时今日的局面，他不能只怪二宫。

“因为我爱你。”二宫环上相叶的肩，“我太爱你了，所以我根本没有办法爱上任何人。在美国，我每一分每一秒都在想着你，哪怕在别人怀里，还是想着相叶雅纪。对于我伴侣来说，我是一个坏人。”

二宫的眼泪止不住地滑出来，哭得无法自控。

相叶心疼地将人拉起来搂住。

“如果我当初能敏感一点早些察觉到小和的不安就好了。”

在发现找不到二宫的时候，相叶才发现自己忽略了他。他要和别的女人假结婚，这让深爱他的二宫怎么忍？是他没有顾及二宫的心情，才导致后来的事情发生。

如今，二宫就在他怀里，他觉得这已是人生最大的幸福了。

“雅纪，在美国的时候，我才真正明白，原来我全部的感情都被相叶雅纪掌控着。”

任由相叶不停地帮他擦着眼泪，但泪水还是停不下来。

“小和你再哭下去，一会被操的时候就哭不出来咯。”

“喂！”

二宫看着相叶一本正经地开黄腔，忍不住像以前那样想拍他的头，但手在半空便已捉住。

待二宫反应过来，相叶的吻已经铺天盖地般落了下来。他几乎承受不住相叶压过来的力度，两个人倒在了床上。

相叶吻得用力，让他喘不过气来，牙齿碰撞在一起，舌头缠绕在一起，啧啧的水声在安静的房里，混着渐渐厚重的呼吸声，挑逗着两人压不下去的情欲。

待唇分开的时候，两个人的眼神都迷离了起来，相叶看着二宫被吻得红润的唇，神情魅惑的模样，想起了很多。

“以后不会再让任何人看到小和这幅模样了。”

相叶说这话时，正吮着二宫下巴的痣，二宫看不到他的表情，却猜到他在吃醋。二宫揉着相叶顺滑的头发，想好好亲亲相叶来安慰他。

“以后只有你了。”

相叶听着二宫少有的甜言蜜语，心里一甜，吻上了二宫那张轻轻喘着气的嘴。

“雅纪……”二宫嘴角带笑地蹭着相叶高挺的鼻尖，“我好想你。”

“我也是。”

相叶没有停下手上的动作，三几下功夫便将两人的衣服全脱下。二宫看着相叶更胜当年的腹肌，既害羞又觉得被撩动。

二宫想主动抱抱相叶，却被对方制止。

相叶一遍又一遍地拨着他的额发，拿枕头垫着床背，好让二宫靠着。

“让我好好亲亲你。”

从落在眉间的吻开始，相叶亲得更疯狂更挑逗。从脸部到耳垂，再到脖子和身体，二宫已经压不下那迫切的情欲。

“嗯……”

乳首被吮吸轻咬，每一下力度和感情都一如当年，熟悉得让二宫几乎落下泪来。

他就是喜欢被相叶如此对待。

兜兜转转这么多年，终于又回到了这个人的身边。

“雅纪……雅纪……”

胸前的酥麻感让二宫的理智凌乱，他的手指插入相叶的发间，忍不住微微挺立的身体将自己更好地送入相叶的口中。

“另……另一边，也要……”

二宫看到相叶笑着伸出舌头一下一下地舔着另一边的乳头，敏感的小东西被弄得挺了起来，相叶还不时抬眼看他的反应，让他既害羞又无措。

“喜欢吗？舒服吗？”

相叶沿着二宫身体的线条，逐寸逐寸地亲吻着他，留下红红的吻印和湿湿的痕迹。

这家伙啊，从以前开始就特别喜欢这样闹他，活像一只大型犬。

二宫被这久违的前戏撩得欲望上来，刚才因为哭泣而软下去的分身又抬起了头。相叶将他的腿打开，眼神专注地看着他最私密的地方。

“雅纪，别这样看呀。”

白嫩的脚踝被相叶握住，动弹不得，二宫受不了这样的姿势和相叶此刻色气满满的上目线，他的性器因此愈发硬挺。

他看着相叶用粉嫩的舌头，一点一点地舔着他那胀得发红的柱身，最后含进去的时候还得瑟地瞄了他一眼，害他浑身发烫。

“啊……”二宫发出舒服的叹息声，“好喜欢……”

大概这辈子最了解最懂他的人非相叶莫属了，他总是轻易地交代在相叶的手里或是口里。他看着相叶将他的东西吞了下去，有一点还残留在嘴角，看着就勾人。

相叶凑上去含住二宫的唇，将舌尖上的味道交换给他。相叶看着被情欲染成粉色的二宫，想操弄他的欲望一波一波地涌上。

“我要你全身都有我的味道。”

相叶将又粗又硬的阴茎在二宫软软的肚子上来回摩擦，像进行着某种抽插运动一样。二宫高潮过后的身体敏感得很，没有得到满足的后穴被撩得微微张合，又痒又难受。

“这里，”相叶的手指在穴口轻轻按揉，“想要吗？”

“要，快点，雅纪快点。”

二宫将腿张得更开，却没想到相叶在用润滑液扩张前，先用粗糙的舌面狠狠地舔了几下，刺激得他失控大叫。

“这么轻易就又硬了？”

顺着润滑液插进去的手指，一下子就找到了那个让二宫失去理智的地方。

二宫用力抓紧床单，那个地方带来的快感太强了，他张着嘴喘着气，凌乱的呻吟声让他觉得那个只在相叶面前放荡的自己回来了。

“呜……雅纪……进来……辛苦……”

相叶笑了笑，抽出了手指。二宫看着这个让他神魂颠倒的人，忍不住伸手压上相叶的龟头，不出意料地听到相叶重重地吐了一口气。

“小坏蛋！”

相叶一把捉住二宫的手，不待他反应过来一举进到他的最深处，二宫那久不经性爱的身体被这么粗暴的举动顶撞得十分满足。

就是这个人！就是这种感觉！

只有相叶可以将他填满，不留一丝空隙。被包裹的性器用力进出，相叶看着身下人笑着流泪，他俯下身给予对方细致温柔的亲吻，只是下身的动作却更加用力，以最强的力度碾压着二宫敏感的地方，让他再一次尖叫着射在了两人的腹间。

相叶没有停下来，性爱的气味将两人包围，让他们融为一体。

真好！

相叶快乐得要哭出来了。

他最爱的那个人终于又属于他了，哪怕兜兜转转了这么久，他们还是在一起了。

相叶拥紧他，用不断的动作来感受着两人间从不曾断过的爱恋。

“小和，太好了！”

内壁的搏动一下下地通过相连的地方传递给相叶，每一下贪恋的挽留都将相叶的器官绞得紧紧的，无边的快感让相叶将精液满满地注入了二宫的身体里。

相叶没有退出来，抱着软成一团的二宫转了个身，让二宫伏在自己身上。

二宫的腰不是很好，相叶怕自己压着他。二宫也由着他这个相连的姿势，耳朵贴着相叶的心脏，欣赏着那久违的心跳声。

相叶总是充满活力的一个人，二宫从以前就很喜欢听着他的心跳声入睡，这样会让他觉得生命很鲜活和美好。

“雅纪，能回到你身边，真的很好。”

二宫一遍一遍地抚摸着相叶右肩上如烟花般璀灿的胎记，还埋在后面紧致里的那根东西又硬了起来。

“再来一次好不好？”二宫伸出粉嫩的舌头，轻轻地逗弄着相叶修长的手指，“让我只属于你一个人的好不好？”

“那就停不下来的咯？”

相叶往上顶了顶，二宫动人的呻吟声又泄了出来。

“不用停。”

二宫撑起身体，将相叶的阴茎完全吞入体内，并主动地将腰肢摆动了起来。

相叶看着坐在自己身上，宛如妖精般将他心神夺走的爱人，也不再忍耐，任由这场两情相悦的性爱以及那不绝于耳的美妙高亢呻吟贯穿整个夜晚。


	6. 第六章

当相叶的手机闹钟响起来的时候，赤身裸体的两个人还抱在一起睡得香甜，完全不想理会的相叶拿起手机瞄了一眼，本想按掉之后再睡的，但怀里的温暖提醒他，他并不是在家。

相叶一个激灵，整个人清醒了起来。枕在他臂弯的二宫还没醒，身上的吻痕清清楚楚地昭示着昨晚两人的疯狂。

他浅浅地吻了吻二宫的眉心。这是从以前开始他们每天醒来必做的，仿佛吻了才有满满的安心感。

二宫似是被打扰到，扭了一下身子，将自己更靠近相叶一点。如果不是担心此刻一个人在家的宏树如果醒来会不会害怕，相叶一定会好好继续昨晚的事，至少再来上一发。

“小和，醒醒，我们该回家了。”相叶摇了摇二宫的手臂，“孩子们都在家呢。要是醒来没看到我们就麻烦了。”

二宫是个易醒的人，被相叶这么一叫，眼睛也慢慢睁开，开始运转的脑袋正在消化着相叶刚才说的话。

对哦！他昨晚趁由希睡了跑出来，万一她醒了发现他不在，会被吓到的。

“几点了？”

“五点多。”相叶昨晚入睡前就是顾及家里的孩子才特意调了这么早的闹钟，“整理一下就回去吧，他们应该还没醒。”

二宫点点头。

然而就在走到两人该道别的分岔路口上，相叶在二宫要转身的那一刻，还是忍不住伸手将他拉入了怀里。

“小和，别走。”

二宫也任由他吻着自己，柔声地回应着他，“不走不走。”

“我们和孩子们好好说，然后就去办理入籍，好吗？”相叶捧着二宫的脸，专注又认真地说。

“嗯！”二宫踮起脚抱搂住相叶，“我们这一次会永远在一起，我啊，不会再放开你的。”

二宫回到家后，在敲响由希房门前，他小心翼翼地将衣领整理了一下，免得露出令人尴尬的痕迹。

然而就在他准备敲门的时候，房门突然打开了。

“由……由希早！”二宫的手举在半空，最后只得落到自己头上，揉了揉那不算乱的头发。

“根据美国的法例，将八岁的孩子独自留在家中，可是犯法的哦，哪怕这里是日本，我想法律还是倾向保护孩子的吧，Nino爹地。”

由希精神的模样暗示着二宫，这小家伙早就醒了，而且还懂得在房里乖乖等他回来谢罪呢。

“对不起，是爹地不好，今天爹地带你去玩好不好？”二宫双手合十，诚挚地道着歉。

“那爹地先告诉我，昨晚你去哪里了？是不是和相叶叔叔在一起？”

由希走出房间，坐到客厅的沙发上，盘起腿来，亮晶晶的眼睛看着二宫。二宫对由希甚少隐瞒，也许正因如此，才会造就由希比同龄孩子思想更为成熟的结果。二宫觉得有些时候，他是可以和由希交流很多大人世界里的观点，他们能碰撞出很多奇妙的事。

“是的。”二宫也不多作解释，“他就是我回来要找的人。”

“你们要结婚吗？”

“会。”

“那我和相叶同学会变成兄妹或者是姐弟？”

“不会。相叶同学的监护人不是相叶叔叔，他是相叶叔叔的朋友樱井先生和大野先生收养的孩子。”

“那就好，感觉关系不算复杂。”

“由希介意有新爹地吗？”

由希摇摇头，“我只想看到Nino爹地开心。”她揽住二宫，“恭喜爹地找到了那个人。”

“谢谢你，由希！”

相叶重新租了一个地方，比二宫原来租的地方稍大一点，有三个房间。宏树很多时候都是由相叶负责，至于他的朋友樱井和大野，常常沉迷于二人世界，对照顾孩子并不擅长。而且宏树是相叶想要收养的，大概是为了弥补那个死去的孩子带来的遗憾吧。再怎么说，那毕竟也是一个流着相叶血脉的孩子，死在他怀里，的确是一件难以释怀的事。

宏树的父母死于一次意外，相叶是在孤儿院做义工的时候见到他的，看到这个和自己同姓的孩子，他突然心生怜惜，但单身的他无法办理孤儿收养手续，只好拜托已经结婚的朋友代替他收养，所以宏树平时多数是跟在相叶身边生活。

相叶开的料理店的二楼也有两个小房间，平时放学后，宏树就在那里学习，等相叶的店打烊之后再一起回家。宏树有时也去和樱井大野一起生活，他们虽然没有血缘关系，却相处得很好，这些年来已经建立起家人的牵绊，感情深厚。

对于相叶和二宫的事，宏树没有任何意见，只是生活圈里突然多了一个女生，他多少有点不习惯，但由希爽朗的作风又让他心生向往。他父母双亡之后，又是被一对男同收养，或多或少总有些自卑，可由希和他处境相似，心态却截然不同，他有时也希望自己能从由希身上学到些什么。

坐在阳台拨着吉它看着太阳慢慢下山的二宫，感受着那灼人的高温渐渐减退。自从两人结婚后，相叶也慢慢改掉那拼命三郎的习惯，主力做午市，晚上一般就交由学徒来做，多留点时间来陪二宫。

二宫看着相叶带着宏树和由希从街的那头朝家里走来，他突然觉得自己好幸福。他放下吉它，趴在阳台上朝着他们挥手。他们三个看见后也仰起头朝他这边看来，他看到相叶像宝石一般灿烂的笑容，那是他最珍贵的宝物。

【多少春秋风雨改，多少崎岖不变爱，多少唏嘘的你在人海。】

二宫想起了那首撩动了他，让他下定决心回来寻求相叶的歌。

茫茫人海里，没有断掉的缘份是多么难能可贵？

开门声响起，相叶带着孩子们进了屋。

“我们回来了！”

“欢迎回来！”

二宫上前接过相叶手里的食材，顺势轻轻摸了摸相叶的手，两人相视一笑，开启了充满温馨气氛的夜晚。

也许以后的每一个夜晚都是如此平凡，但只要那个倾注了你一生感情的人能陪在身旁，这就是幸福。

END


End file.
